


菜鸟间谍

by NikoSpring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoSpring/pseuds/NikoSpring
Summary: 哈利·波特接到了一个任务，需要他为拯救世界彻底献身。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 71





	菜鸟间谍

**Author's Note:**

> *现代特工AU/黑恶势力头目拽X迷糊新手特工哈  
> *9k+一发完/HE/沙雕无厘头新年贺  
> *快元旦了没啥可送的送大家两条轮胎  
> *极端ooc/其余均不属于我

01.

本爱情动作片的男主人公名叫哈利·波特，黑发绿眼，长腿翘臀，大学毕业后被神秘特工组织凤凰社招募，梦想着成为拯救世界的救世主，开始了为期一年的训练生活。

熬过了种种残酷淘汰，挨到故事开始的这一日，只剩下一项最终考核——实践任务。内容抽签。同期一共幸存三人，波特、格兰杰、韦斯莱，对视一眼，手伸进黑箱捕捉命运，展开纸条，按照顺序：色诱、爆破、暗杀。

罗恩刚想撇嘴，看了眼哈利的，差点笑逐颜开。比较起来赫敏就显得有同情心得多，怜悯地拍了拍友人肩膀，莫名还有点吾家有儿初长成的惆怅，长叹一声，才携手男友，转身出门收拾行装。

留下哈利一人，杵在原地，脸蛋发僵，如遭天打雷劈。

一贯面无表情的教官斯内普冲他露出一个略带嘲讽的假笑，推来任务档案。一点斗志于是又被对方的轻视轻易激发，给自己加油鼓气——我可以我能行。默念凤凰社社训：要有为拯救世界献身的精神。抖着手打开档案袋，在心里求神求佛，不求金发碧眼只求勉强入眼，翻开照片一看，前一秒兴高采烈，下一秒如坠冰窟——感谢各路神佛赐他个金发碧眼超级养眼，可是胸呢？？胸呢！！

眼前发黑，看向斯内普：“玩儿我呐！”

斯内普一贯看波特小子不顺眼，开心得想放声高歌：“小马尔福先生男女不忌。你需要做的就是从他嘴里套出下次恐怖袭击发生的具体时间、地点，如有可能，窃取引爆器，阻止食死徒的计划实施。这任务实在再简单不过了——祝好运。波特。”

波特没好运。波特倒霉透了。哈利晕乎乎地捏着那沓档案，抬头看见神秘特工组织领导人阿不思·邓布利多手写的大红社训：要有为拯救世界献身的精神。明晃晃的，刺眼。

呆愣一秒，想起年少天真时为英雄梦触手可及而热血沸腾的自己，暗自垂泪，摔门而走。心想——

谁他妈的知道是要用这种方式献身啊！操。

02.

作为一个正义感爆棚、深明大义的当代优秀青年特工，哪怕再怎么不情不愿，任务也还是得去。

自我安慰道：不是我就是罗恩或者赫敏，人家一对情侣，我一条光棍，拯救世界，舍我其谁也。只要能挫败黑恶势力食死徒的邪恶阴谋，牺牲一点色相没什么可值得哭天抢地。

凤凰社提供的假身份帮他成功挤入了马尔福集团的助理应聘，从那以后就全得靠自己。

要想走霸道总裁俏秘书的剧本，当先一道难关就是得成为秘书。

哈利站在面试厅的磨砂玻璃门外，有些紧张地摆弄头发，摸到一手发胶，又嫌弃地赶紧抚平。活了二十来年，头次如此衣冠整齐。正了正领带，调整了一下表情，自认为一级甜美无懈可击，才鼓起勇气推门进去。

脑子里反复播放斯内普的话——“德拉科·马尔福。马尔福集团的唯一继承人。据我们在庄园的可靠线人多比先生提供情报称，已追随他父亲的脚步加入了食死徒，成为了黑魔王的近日宠臣，负责策划三月后的一场恐怖袭击。”

这就是个小坏蛋。哈利。他在心里想。可千万别被美色迷惑了。看到主座上那双冷淡漂亮的灰眼睛，心跳还是没争气，漏掉整整一满拍。

好歹没忘记剧本，忍着恶心挤出一个无辜又无害的笑。“马尔福先生，抱歉抱歉，我迟到了。”

想要得到千百人抢破头的绝佳工作岗位？成为黄金单身汉身边的贴身第一人？霸道总裁爱上我教您如何才能脱颖而出独树一帜：大胆迟到吸引注意，假作无辜泫然欲泣。附，四十五度角低头看人效果翻倍。另，正常情况下会被扫地出门。

HR帕金森翻了个白眼，最看不惯这种职场小绿茶，半小时前刚看着顶头上司接连拒绝了美女金发妹和硬汉高大壮。轻蔑冷笑一声，拿鲜红色的指甲敲着桌子，正要把眼前这个清汤寡水还胆敢迟到的绿眼睛打发走，就听前一刻还英明神武的小马尔福先生在一旁值得玩味地开口，一锤定音——

“就他了。”

潘西僵硬一秒，喀拉喀拉转动脖子，看着德拉科撑着下巴，一脸性趣盎然，心想，他妈的啊靠！这年头帅气多金的男人果然不是gay就是傻子。

哈利眨眼睛，脸上作受宠若惊状，心里插着腰仰天狂笑，感慨霸道总裁攻略手册诚不欺我，什么食死徒头子不是手到擒来？

当晚心情甚佳，做了场美梦，梦到德拉科·马尔福单膝跪地奉上最高机密，斯内普臭着脸不情愿地给他别上王牌勋章。

接下去的几周里自然将攻略手册奉为至高宝典，美梦却被现实飞速击碎。

哈利在六十六楼的豪华办公室里尽职尽责地扮演笨手笨脚可爱无脑的打工男孩，砸了这个碰了那个，时不时签个文件还要故意崴个脚往人身上跌，得到的回应是——

“破特。你眼睛看哪儿呢？你那破眼镜是个摆设吗？”

“疤头。你是个一岁的巨婴吗？会不会走路？需要我送你辆学步车吗？”

哈利气得要死。怀疑马尔福根本不是看中了他的美貌，而是欣赏他的白痴。颐指气使冷嘲热讽全都顺手得很。

两周过去，任务对象非但没神魂颠倒，自己身上反而多出一张长长账单。

马尔福在他第六次锲而不舍、颤颤巍巍地端着咖啡杯走近时冷笑着从电脑前抬起头，哈利正在思考泼在大腿上是否比上次泼在胸口效果更佳，冷不丁听人拉着长腔慢悠悠地说——“这杯子从巴黎漂洋过海而来，比上次那只贵一倍，打八折也要顶你一年工资。再打碎了，你就得给我做三年白工了。破特。我建议你别整什么幺蛾子。”

哈利一僵，腰立刻不扭了，手也立刻不抖了，挺胸抬头，咬牙切齿。心想，还想让我给你干白工？等我抓住食死徒的小辫子，整个马尔福集团都得跟着遭殃。到时候第一个就让你这个愚蠢自大的金脑袋也来给我端茶倒水。

“半杯奶，一颗糖。”把杯子重重撂在办公桌上。克制住心火，力度过大，没摔，直接碎了。咖啡汤顺着桌边滴滴答答地往格纹西裤上淌。

窗外雨点砸响暴风雨来临的前奏，马尔福脸色发黑，看样子很想将他扫地出门，“你是年纪轻轻的就得了帕金森？？还是大力水手吃了菠菜罐头？？嗯？”

哈利讪笑，一咬牙一闭眼，破罐子破摔，索性跪下来大胆去摸人大腿，发射wink。“害。我这不是想，多给您做几年白工嘛？”

“那倒也不必。”德拉科臭着脸，拂开他的手。“去休息室的衣柜里给我找条裤子来。还有，别他妈的眨眼了！你是眼皮抽筋了吗？”

哈利生气，心想斯内普不是给他安排了个性冷淡吧。噢一声，爬起来，随便去扯了条牛仔裤。

德拉科没好气儿。“你看这和我上衣配吗！”

哈利挥挥手，敷衍道，“你穿什么都好看。”

德拉科忍着怒气，心里挺受用，但不想表现出来。“回到刚才的问题，破特。我可没法忍受你这种蠢货在身边晃悠整整三年。就一年，24小时随叫随到。任何意见随时欢迎拍拍屁股走人，前提是先把欠债还完，共计——”

“我没意见！不如就从今天开始？”哈利几乎是兴高采烈地打断他。正愁当不了霸道总裁身边的贴身第一人。心想，真是瞌睡了就有人送枕头，一时又觉得马尔福傲慢无礼的金脑袋有些可爱起来。

03.

没想到可爱没过几天就又原形毕露，变得面目可憎至极。

哈利郁郁地缩在卡座一角，戴着兜帽喝啤酒。那日以后，大少爷夜夜笙歌，小司机不堪重负。酒吧里狂乱的舞曲吵得他头疼欲裂，心里把德拉科骂了个狗血淋头，已然好几晚没享受过安稳睡眠。

反观对方——花天酒地左拥右抱，还能在上班时间滥用职权公然补眠。讨厌程度堪比表哥达力，直逼他心中有你没我Top榜第一人。

就这么晃了会儿神的功夫，舞池里的金脑袋已然没了人影。哈利一惊，直觉事有鬼祟，匆匆起身去寻，一路拨开无数咸猪手，看到马尔福正被个块肌猛男堵在男厕所。

上下把情景打量一番，心里有点不是滋味。喝掉的啤酒不过满杯，八度九的奥丁格，上头程度却堪比吹了一瓶伏特加。宇宙球灯光线烂漫，明是风云诡谲的地下碰头，偏让他看成情意缠绵。

心想，马尔福一定是眼瞎了。

走过去拍拍块肌猛男肩膀——“喂！兄弟！这人我先看上的。懂不懂先来后到？后边排队。”

格雷伯克满头雾水，确定自己刚刚是在抓着马尔福小崽的衣领嘶声威胁，而非是在和他调情，心思，这是从哪儿乱入片场的神经病，没什么好气儿搡了一把对方状似单薄的肩膀，嘴里说，“滚！”

话音还没落地，头先砸到了地上。被绿眼睛一个利落过肩摔接连锁喉扼晕在地。

哈利拍拍手，站起身来，挺得意。看着德拉科，踢了脚格雷伯克，邀功道：“登徒子替你解决了，不用谢。给你打八折，算我一年工资。”

德拉科眉心直跳，嘴角直抽，回：“你不是前两天还想着多给我做两年白工，陪我直到地老天荒吗？”

“我改主意了。”哈利又醉又困，脑袋发晕，原形毕露，靠着酒吧厕所浮夸的金色马赛克墙砖站着，看马尔福都快能看出两个重影。嘴巴没把门，一不留神就说出了心里话。“你这人龟毛又自大，实在难伺候得很。再过两年面临秃头危机，就连唯一剩下的这张脸都没法看了，一个一无是处的马尔福，我陪你直到地老天荒干嘛？”

德拉科恨得咬牙切齿，走近，揽住他的腰。吐息全喷在他脸上。“我这么一无是处，你还整天想着爬我的床？”那双漂亮的绿眼睛有点失焦，眼皮是淡粉色的，视线盯着他的嘴唇瞧，一会儿又雾似地，飘忽地抬起来，对上他的眼睛。这是完完全全的挑逗。德拉科想。暗骂一声，抵御诱惑，听到哈利还在死鸭子嘴硬。“我没有。你想多了，马尔福。”

“哈。是你的手段太拙劣。破特。如果你实在想要半张床位，出于保护那些宝贝茶杯的目的，我也并非不肯屈就——机会只此一次，你到底想不想要？”

他们的鼻尖若即若离地贴在一起，视线胶着，彼此谁都不愿在这交锋中先行低头。

我想要什么？哈利心说。我只想要你赶紧坦白食死徒的邪恶阴谋，把这任务了结。这时才回神，想起自己身负重任，默念社训，没回答，揽着德拉科的脖子，索性献吻。

仿若天雷勾地火，双方二人皆心怀鬼胎，却在酒吧男厕吻得如火如荼。

浮夸的马赛克瓷砖都叫体温捂热，讨人厌的马尔福也再不复冷淡欠抽模样，菜鸟间谍暗喜，没想到英雄救美一回，居然成功推动剧情——这是要翻身农奴把歌唱。

搂成一团推开酒店房间，很快却又发现翻身无望。

被德拉科压在床上亲的时候哈利暗自锤床，挺想把他也一个过肩摔撂在地上，忍了忍，忍住了，默念要有为拯救世界献身的精神，很快就又被吻得七荤八素。

德拉科的舌头抵开他的唇缝，呻吟声便从他的身体里往上涌，听得他面红耳赤，紧张地闭上眼，想象那是初恋秋，但不一样，秋的吻里没有薄荷凉烟的味道，更不会如此攻城略地。

那只骨节分明的手托着他的脑后，一会儿又滑下来，在他的脆弱的脖颈和锁骨处按压着摩挲，力度让哈利几乎有点害怕，同为男人，却被另一个男人牢牢掌控。他尝试着挣了一下，又很快忍住，任凭吻滑过他的下巴，手指解开他的衣扣，光裸的胸膛起伏地厉害，因为紧张和说不清的羞耻。躺在那儿，目不转睛地盯着德拉科一颗一颗解开衬衫纽扣，又低下身来，皮肤滚烫，足以令他浑身紧绷。

哈利深呼吸，自我催眠，这只是一次任务。可现实实在太超过了。陌生的快感颤栗着涌过他的身体。真刀实枪时再忍不住临阵逃脱。德拉科的手指刚探到后面，哈利就像硌到弹簧一样弹跳一下，下意识一把推开埋在颈窝舔吻的金脑袋，“碰”一声，让人额角磕在了床头台灯上。僵着身子，眼见一道细小血柱顺着对方眉骨划下。

灯座连带着电话机一起翻倒在地，哗啦啦一阵响，之后是静默。

德拉科拿手蹭了下眼角，血糊糊一片，凶神恶煞。满脸写着，如果他没有一个绝好的理由脱身，就会在下一秒被丢下楼去摔成肉泥，剁碎了再拉去喂狗。

当代优秀青年特工敏感察觉形势不妙，脑筋转得飞快，风一样跳下床去直奔厕所逃遁，全然不顾对方黑脸，大喊一声——“我啤酒喝多了闹肚子！”

蹲在马桶上，半天没敢出门。隔着一扇毛玻璃门，听着德拉科在外边床上自慰，喘息声毫不收敛，报复般全砸在他耳膜上。

一时除了那呻吟之外，只能听见身体里砰砰的心跳。哈利自己不知道什么时候也硬了，恨铁不成钢地打开浴室花洒，借着水流声掩盖，抚慰起精神抖擞的小哈利，暗道——

娘的。是真他妈的完蛋。

04.

临阵逃脱一次还行，两次这任务就彻底黄了。

闹肚子事件之后一段时间里，马尔福都对他不假辞色，哪怕哈利费尽心机，性感风禁欲风东西南北风全试一遍，对方始终不为所动。

没辙了。只能彻底献身。陪着大老板去出差，做足了心理建设，喝掉一整瓶香槟壮胆，跑去隔壁敲房门。

德拉科穿着浴袍插着双臂，倚在门框上，从上往下看他，问，“你洗干净了吗？”

哈利脸充血，又想逃跑，厚着脸皮没走，被人赶进浴室。自己做个准备活动都难受得要死，肠道火辣辣的，疼得直泛泪。上了床发现更惨，马尔福露着凶器，尺寸显然是一步到胃的类型。哈利后面叫温水冲得软乎又粘腻，润滑剂冰凉的随着两根手指一起探进来，他装作顺从地握着自己两处膝窝敞开大腿，强忍着被人彻底打开的恐惧，却被对方一眼看破紧张。

德拉科挑起一边唇角假笑着，“怎么？破特。你还是头一次吗？”

哈利脸色发绿，还在嘴硬，说当然不是，但实际无论前后，和另一个人类接触都是实打实的头一回，唯一有过的亲密伙伴名叫五指姑娘。

而现在被马尔福掐着腰贯穿，让他觉得自己像个姑娘。不知道什么时候眼泪淌了满脸，咬着枕头，塌着腰，被对方的手指在腰窝里按压出一片酥麻。哈利把脸埋在床上，用手肘支着自己承受撞击，呻吟声被一下一下从他身体里顶出去，无法控制，听得他羞愤欲死。

马尔福这混蛋自己爽翻，还要咬着他耳骨恶心他——

“既然不是第一次，之前没人说过你床技很糟糕吗？”

哈利想破口大骂，不太信任自己此刻的声音，只好紧紧闭着嘴巴忍耐，用鼻腔哼唧。抽到这操蛋任务说来全算他自己倒霉，又把跟人上床这事儿想的太容易。原该是勾引猎物掉进陷阱的桥段，偏他全身泛红，软着身子，连个回应都欠奉。这游戏进行至此已远非势均力敌，猎物反过来，将狩猎者杀了个丢盔弃甲，片甲不留。

高潮以后德拉科抽出来，打结掉安全套，靠在床头点烟享受贤者时间，一会儿又懒洋洋的，拿带着薄荷苦香的嘴巴来吻他脖子。哈利还疼得要死，汗津津从水里捞出来的似的，连事后亲吻都提不起心情。对方叫他拒人千里的态度搞得莫名其妙，视线逡巡一番，才注意到爽到的只有自己，心情于是又不太美好。“你是在嫌弃我技术不好？要不要再来一轮？”

哈利恼羞成怒，蜷起腿，瞪他。“太差了！我都硬不起来！既然有过那么多次，之前都没人说过你床技很糟糕吗？”

“之前的人都欲仙欲死。显然，问题在你不在我。破特。”德拉科冷哼一声，一把捏住打蔫的小哈利威胁，好像他没被操爽就不配做男人。撸了两把也是不温不火，眼一闭心一横，埋头俯身。姓马尔福就得用实力证明自己。

哈利前一秒还沉浸在丢了身子的抑郁之中，冷不丁被人含住，爽得蜷起脚趾，抓着那头柔软的金发直哼唧，没一会儿就在人生中头次经历的快感浪潮中缴械投降，德拉科才撤开一点，闪避不及不幸中招，无数波特DNA湿答答的顺着尖下巴往下淌。

抹了一把脸——“这他妈的是硬不起来？？”

哈利干笑，想着自己疼痛的屁股，很快又变得理直气壮。指指爽过以后翻脸不认人的小哈利，不要脸地把腹肌上最后一点罪证也顺手抹到人脸上，假装完全没爽到。

德拉科狂怒，把人提溜过来，又撞进去。以往没有哪个床伴胆敢放肆至此。更可气的是他们不过图他财图他貌，而波特是想要他命——凤凰社有情报网有小间谍，食死徒也不是吃干饭的，早在面试第一天，他就看出对方与众不同。

更何况，有哪个柔弱男孩能把瓷杯捏碎？还能把格雷伯克掀翻在地？

波特完全是漏洞百出。

配合出演纯粹是看他秀色可餐，自己送到嘴边，不吃，还能让他全身而退不成？德拉科自认心如磐石，演技高超，哪成想这个笨蛋连挑逗都没学会就出来搞色诱，稚拙到纯情，居然勾引出他残存的一点良心——

正面做起来比背入还要让人难堪。绿眼睛疼得委屈，又固执的不肯祈求安慰，死鸭子嘴硬还在挑衅，视线却将他出卖彻底，露骨而无声讨要亲吻。

德拉科长叹一声，原本一腔邪火，却没出息地心软，放缓速度，去吮他唇角。问，“也没人说过你演技很差吗？破特。想什么全写在你脸上。”

他们接吻，像情人。哈利的心跳于是又不争气地漏掉一拍，想，他早已不知是否还在戏中。

05.

总结前文，简言之，任务进行一月，菜鸟间谍没打入敌人内部，反被敌人打入内部了。屁股没日没夜地疼，时而反思自己到底是来打劫还是打炮。

付出倒也并非全无收获，马尔福肉眼可见的对他多了点信任，但也仅限于对小猫小狗小情人的信任。和他同进同出，一起吃饭一起睡觉，但机密文件是一张摸不着。

在失眠的夜晚看着旁边那个像巨型八爪鱼一样扒在他身上的金脑袋，暗恨，这任务要是暗杀马尔福，他早成功了上百回。看了一会儿对方熟睡的脸，从舒展的眉头看到挺直的鼻梁再看到淡色的嘴唇，又想，还是算了，头还没秃就这么死了未免白瞎了这么好一张脸。

哈利心思，这样不行。舍不到孩子套不到狼。孩子已经舍了十几回了还套不到狼，说出去都是闻者伤心。更何况上床这事儿，上多了就很容易上出感情来。不得不时不时看看对方小臂上的黑恶势力纹身提醒自己，自古正邪不两立，你是来当爱情骗子，不是来当爱情傻瓜的。

蛰伏许久终于等来时机，德拉科要回庄园参加食死徒集会，哈利对着他胳膊上的骷髅蟒蛇百般谄媚，左看说酷，右看说帅。德拉科懒得戳穿他，轻蔑一笑，“怎么？想去见见世面？”

哈利心里狂呸，表面狂点头。被拉去纹身，集会非内部人士勿入。割线第一下就要哭了，一分钟以后泪眼朦胧，说不干了要回家，德拉科抱着臂斜睨他——“那不去了？”

哈利忍着眼泪咬牙切齿，又躺回去，死死闭着眼睛，感觉自己像砧板上的鱼肉，任人宰割。没看见马尔福拍了拍纹身师肩膀，无声地给他换了个图案。两小时后从纹身床上下来，手腕里侧多了个精巧的、深青色的花体M，眼前一黑，突觉不妙。“这什么东西？我的骷髅头呢？我的大蟒蛇呢？”

“这都是看你疼得可怜，破特。”德拉科恶作剧成功。装好人。“马尔福家族的族徽一样能保你进集会。还要比你的骷髅头和大蟒蛇审美高尚得多。”

哈利气得要死，莫名其妙就被打上专属印记，心想，我他妈的可算是彻底亏大了。

两周后被带入庄园，仍在生气，站在属于德拉科的高背椅旁，眼观鼻鼻观心假装透明人。一条长蛇横在桌上，背叛主人的食死徒发出濒死的惨叫。哈利心里发冷，克制住自己不去听不去想，可很难做到。这时候意识到，一切并非是个玩笑。

黑魔王不是位仁慈的君主，若他发现情报泄露的源头，马尔福家不会好过。可与此同时，人们是真的在死去，因为德拉科左臂上那个丑陋的标记。爆炸与火光鲜血淋漓地印在他的眼皮之上。被悬吊在半空的叛徒已然了无声息。这是一道有轨电车难题，世界或他爱的人，只能择一。

手指微微颤抖，碰到了德拉科的手，和他自己一般冰凉。余光打量起身旁这位衣冠楚楚的食死徒，浅金色的眼睫低垂，神色不明。

他想知道他在想些什么。是兔死狐悲，还是理所应然。

散会后揣着满腹心事，浑浑噩噩地走出门，碰见上次酒吧里的块肌猛男。格雷伯克狞笑着站在门口拦路，额角青肿，不怀好意地看向哈利，脸冲着德拉科，隐晦地威胁，“新来的够辣，借兄弟们玩两天？放心，弄不死。上次我跟你的事儿，就算一笔勾销。”

德拉科皮笑肉不笑，用审视货品一样的目光打量哈利。后者生气，几乎决定如果他点头，就在这里大打出手。最后只是听人说——“还是找个更好的吧，这个一上床就闹肚子。”

如果可能，哈利比一分钟前更生气了，不知道为什么会担忧这么讨厌的人。跟在德拉科身后，看着他把一张支票拍到了块肌猛男胸口。

他们沉默地走向停车场，肩膀挨着肩膀。德拉科坐进主驾驶——他当然是故意带着波特来参观受刑。想要弃暗投明不代表想要牺牲自己。他想让他看看叛徒的下场，若波特对他有一分真心，都不会想让他落到如此田地——

他在孤注一掷，等他选择。

不论内心多么澎湃煎熬，现实里只是不耐烦地摇下车窗，催人上车。

哈利举着手机，站着没动。

加密信息称，食死徒刚刚袭击了凤凰社成员米勒娃·麦格的家，他的导师重伤，此刻仍在昏迷。

隔着三步远和黑恶势力头子对视。那点儿上床上出来的感情在对立和生死前变得莫名可笑起来。

菜鸟间谍在心里默念社训。

为拯救世界，这次决定要牺牲的，是他尚未得到的爱情。

06.

马尔福要出一整周长差，不带他，兴许是去布置袭击场地。

哈利心里五味杂陈，一方面得到了充足的作案空间，另一方面，又有点想那个罪大恶极的金发混蛋。

到底怎么把情爱和正义分割清楚，他还没学会。

偷文件的时候发现解锁密码是他生日，绘制图案是道闪电。暗想，马尔福可真够恋爱脑的，说一套做一套，是真他妈的死傲娇。想了会儿，又有点难以言喻的心酸。宠物养久了也得养出深厚感情，何况俩有心有肺的活人搂一起睡了足足一月。

这时候几乎开始痛恨起间谍任务来。没人告诉他色诱之外还要把真心赔去。

最后行动前一天，决意放肆越界一晚，拉着德拉科去看电影，爱情动作片，结尾女主人公动情质问，“你曾有一天一刻喜欢过我吗？”

荧幕的蓝光在看客脸上打出明暗交界。哈利不言不语，转头去看，眼里含着相同的问询。

他们沉默。

德拉科只是有些悲哀。一整周来的隐秘监控告知他波特做出的选择。心想，你未免也有些太过贪心，也太过敬业了。已然得到一切，还非要我爱你爱得要死才成吗？

嘴上他说——“别做梦了。我没喜欢过任何人。”

冲动时分于是烟消云散。哈利收拾好表情。故作冷淡。“真巧。我也没。”

这时候又不确定波特的演技到底是好是烂。起码在这句话重重砸到心尖儿的时分，德拉科的灵魂疼痛得无法分辨。

第二日还未破晓，哈利起床，蹑手蹑脚地去偷引爆器，躲过了德拉科的红外线，踩到了卢修斯的尖叫鸡——叫声惨绝人寰，足以吵醒声控警报。他站在密室里僵硬如石，被一只手拽住衣袖，拉进柜后暗门。

德拉科·马尔福和他对视，食指立于唇前，做了个噤声表情。他们胸膛贴着胸膛，站在狭小而隐秘的隔间里，巡逻队来了又走，看到引爆器还好端端地待在那里。

哈利松口气，满肚子疑惑，问，“你不是......”

“我不是应该被你下了药睡得正香像死猪？”德拉科冷笑一声，反问。“你究竟以为我有多容易？”

哈利闻言迅速绷紧肌肉，摆出防御姿态。德拉科气得要死，面无表情地推开暗门，走出去，解锁保险箱，把引爆器一把塞进菜鸟间谍怀里。

“滚吧。”

哈利迟疑着。还是滚了。从四楼窗户爬出去，顺着栏杆往下。爬到一半又爬回去，德拉科交叉着双臂，还冷淡地站在窗边。他坐在窗台上。他们默契交换一个吻。无法代表正邪两派握手言和，只能代表自己，忠于内心。这一刻无人演戏，窗外有晨风拂过，树影婆娑，叶子哗啦作响，海浪般温柔。心照不宣的离别含在双唇里，彼此皆知晓这故事已到了最后时分。

07.

哈利·波特立了大功。带着一沓食死徒机密荣归凤凰社。对此斯内普不怎么满意，成天鼻子不是鼻子脸不是脸。哈利一直怀疑他跟自己有些私人恩怨，那日被人从后打晕，才发现恩怨可能不止私人。

在凤凰社的密室中醒来，后脑勺钝钝地痛。睁眼消化起现实，看到一个被五花大绑的马尔福正在他眼前，邓布利多倒在地上，生死不知。斯内普冷笑着，危险地转动着一把沙漠之鹰。而哈利至此才发觉，这故事里的间谍不仅他一人。

“黑魔王早对马尔福家有所怀疑。只是卢修斯和德拉科都太过谨慎油滑。而你，波特先生，只是一枚棋子，勾引狐狸露出尾巴。你以为多比是谁的仆人？”他拿漆黑的枪口顶着德拉科的额角。“小马尔福先生恐怕早已对加入食死徒心生悔意。甚至不惜偷偷给凤凰社提供消息。而你，一个半吊子的间谍，若无人故意泄露，当然没可能窃取到分毫机密。幸运，或者说不幸的是，你带回来的又全是真实消息——”

哈利如遭雷击，僵在原地，看着那双平静无波的灰眼睛，如坠冰窟。

“背叛是要付出代价的。德拉科。”斯内普踢了踢装着引爆器的密码箱。“但黑魔王还愿意给你最后一个机会。”他转向哈利。“说出它的解锁方法，邓布利多那个老疯子一个字也不肯说。你有五秒钟时间，波特先生，不然我就杀死马尔福。”

哈利想装作不在乎，一个敬业的特工应该那样做，可事实上他浑身发抖，任谁看都是不堪一击。

“五......四......三......”斯内普在倒数，手指放上了扳机。

“我告诉你！”哈利努力沉着，快速说。“解锁密码是蛇怪的毒牙。”箱子“滴滴”一声响，引爆器安静地躺在那儿。哈利深吸气，和德拉科交换了一个眼神。“剩下的我不能操作，得要他才行。”

斯内普冷哼一声，给德拉科松绑。后者活动了下手指，接过引爆器，指纹解锁后输入“操你的”，怼到斯内普脸上给人看。

对方回应了一个假笑，枪管换个方向，正对上潜行到他身后的哈利的脑门。

德拉科魂飞魄散，腿还绑在椅子上就不要命地扑过去。大喊，“破特！”

但为时已晚。扳机扣响，才迟一步地将绿眼睛拥入怀中。他们踉跄着倒退两步，惊喘——

金色礼花从冰冷枪口纷扬而下，落到头肩。

二人才经历生死时分，心脏鼓动，震动不堪。下一秒从谍战片场掉进恋爱频道，呆头呆脑地转身，看着斯内普吹了吹枪管，露出一个假笑。

“恭喜通过忠诚测试。波特先生。马尔福先生。你们两位都是。”邓布利多诈尸，伸了伸腰，眨眨眼，冲哈利一笑。“凤凰社不需要冷酷的忠诚。时代变了。人老了，更欣赏些不渝的爱。”他说着，一边从地上站起来，跟斯内普一起往外走，还在感叹是时候把社训换成“年轻真好”。

留下哈利和德拉科两人站在原地，面面相觑。生死时分过去，感动也烟消云散，怎么看都是相看两厌。

“傻逼破特。你就是个爱情骗子。”德拉科骂。搂着哈利的腰。

“彼此彼此，马尔福。你也不是什么傻白甜。”哈利生气。两手去勾他脖子。

身体倒都比言语诚实。劫后余生，适宜接吻。

四片嘴唇相碰。大幕落下，缓缓打出一行——

全剧终。

The End.


End file.
